Vidas Pasadas
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Sus ojos danzan por la decoración, ya son las cuatro de la mañana y el debería estar en su departamento, acurrucado entre las pesadas mantas y durmiendo, para recuperar el sueño que le fue arrebatado en las fiestas del fin de semana. Y en ese instante, sus ojos lo ven... / Advertencias: Yaoi. Lemon. Lenguaje explícito. AU.
1. Parte I

**Notas del Fanfic:**

Saludos a todas! :DD

Quiero decirles que este Two-shot es para mi querida autora Nolee Ramvel, la cual me ha enamorado y hecho adicta a su fic "El Titán Gentil" De hecho, podría asegurar que es uno de mis fics favoritos. Este regalo es por su cumpleaños, el cual fue en la semana de mis exámenes finales así que no pude escribirle nada D: Lo siento, de verdad; además me he demorado porque mi cerebro estaba seco xD Creo que son las secuelas del estrés, pero no quiero dar lata con eso, así que Nolee querida, me disculpo por el enorme atraso. Este Two-shot lo he escrito con todo mi amorsh de fan! Ojalá te guste y que pueda compensar mi atraso *-*

Así que, espero que a ustedes también le guste y lo disfruten! Es la primera vez que escribo un AU y bueno, eso me tiene bastante nerviosa xd Pero en lo personal me gustó bastante como quedó C:

**_Disclaimer: estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, el cual no tuvo piedad con mi corazón al matar a Marco; y mi fic es sin fines de lucro.-_**

**Pareja: Jean x Marco **

**Advertencias: Yaoi. Lemon. Lenguaje explícito. AU.**

* * *

**Notas del capítulo:**

Este fic es un AU, por lo tanto puede que ciertas acciones de los personajes varíen, debido a su "estilo de vida", el cual se aclarará a medida que avance el capítulo.

Un poco extraño y vertiginoso en cuanto a sensaciones. Pero todo tiene su razón de ser.

En fin… no las aburro más… a leer!

* * *

**Vidas Pasadas **

**I**

A paso lento, un grupo de chicos camina por la fría calle de la cuidad. Oscura, salpicada de luces de colores provenientes de pubs, bares y discotecas. La música se funde entre risas y peleas, entre parejas que se esconden en callejones para darse un refregón nocturno, droga y robos. Ocultando a las bestias nocturnas.

Jean sube le cierre de su chaqueta de cuero negro, sus bototos del mismo color resuenan sobre el frío pavimento mientras Eren le da un choque con su hombro.

— ¿De verdad no quieres ir? —Pregunta haciendo que Jean lo mire nuevamente—. Podría apostar que si Mikasa va, tú también lo harás, baboso.

— ¡Eso paso hace años, Eren idiota! —Exclama el chico dándole un puñetazo en el brazo, a lo que Eren se lleva la mano para acariciar la zona herida y así mitigar el dolor—. Además, estoy cansado, ayer estuve en la fiesta que dio Reiner y Berth, no he dormido desde entonces.

— De acuerdo, tendré que ir con los tortolitos —dice Eren apuntando con el pulgar a sus espaldas y cuando se giran ven a Connie tomar el rostro de Sasha y darle un tierno beso.

Ambos chicos vuelven a su posición haciendo una mueca de fingido asco, para luego soltar una risita cómplice.

Al llegar a la esquina, los cuatro se detienen y Jean se despide de Connie, que tomado de la mano de Sasha avanzan para que Eren se acerque al castaño ceniza. Sus manos se enlazan y chocan sus hombros para darse unos golpes en la espalda. Eren se mete las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, cuando la voz de Jean lo interrumpe haciendo que se gire a instantes de cruzar la calle.

— A propósito, Annie te mandó muchos besitos.

Eren abre los ojos, el verde oscuro parece brillar con aquello, contrastando con el sonrojo de su piel morena que se hace notorio bajo la tenue luz de luna. Sabe que Jean está siendo sarcástico, pero eso no evita que su corazón comience a latir desbocado.

— ¡Jean, maricón! —Exclama alzando el dedo corazón, para luego cruzar la calle de manera definitiva.

El castaño ceniza suelta una carajada audible y sacudiendo la cabeza retoma su rumbo, caminando calle abajo rumbo a su departamento. Realmente hace frío, lo cual odia. Se estremece con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, soltando un par de improperios entre dientes. Cuando pasa frente a la puerta de un bar, siente su pecho encogerse, quitándole el aire. Jean se gira casi por impulso, sus ojos se pierden en esas puertas barnizadas, mirando más allá.

Se siente desorientado, como si aquel lugar lo estuviera llamando. Sin poder resistirse, avanza para empujar la puerta y entrar. El lugar parece animado, con parejas y grupos de amigos sentados en las mesas de alrededor. La madera parece el tema decorativo, con troncos en las esquinas sirviendo de pilares, el lugar parece ¿elegante? Como típico bar alemán. Y sólo con eso, Jean se pregunta qué mierda está haciendo alguien como él allí.

Sus ojos danzan por la decoración, ya son las cuatro de la mañana y el debería estar en su departamento, acurrucado entre las pesadas mantas y durmiendo, para recuperar el sueño que le fue arrebatado en las fiestas del fin de semana. Pero no, está allí, avanzando entre las mesas hasta llegar a la barra, donde se acomoda en el banquillo esperando a ser atendido, ¿Por qué eso es lo que espera, no?

_Y en ese instante, sus ojos lo ven…_

Siente como si el suelo se deshiciera bajo sus pies, hecho de arenas movedizas, hundiéndolo en una sensación de vértigo. El corazón golpetea con fuerza dentro de su pecho viendo a aquel chico aparecer tras la barra, secándose las manos con un paño de color blanco. Jean se siente aturdido, no sabe qué le está pasando, pero sus ojos no se pueden despegar de aquel muchacho.

— Buenas noches. —Y su voz es tan amable que lo hace estremecer, siente el calor en su estómago, subiendo espeso por su garganta—. ¿Qué quieres para beber?

_Tu boca._

Ese pensamiento cruza por su mente y Jean se sonroja violentamente al darse cuenta. No es como si nunca se hubiese involucrado con un chico, de hecho, ha probado de los dos sexos por igual, pero éste muchacho en particular despierta todos sus instintos, poniéndolos en alerta y adormeciéndolos al mismo tiempo.

Jean se da cuenta de que la expresión de él cambia, lo mira alzando una ceja, pero su semblante parece preocupado. Agita la cabeza para despejar su mente y tragando duro intenta recuperar la compostura.

— Un Wiskcola [1] —pide acomodándose mejor en el banco, con clara incomodidad.

El moreno asiente y se gira para sacar una botella de whisky de la estantería de atrás, la agita de un lado a otro, pasándola bajo su brazo con una pirueta asombrosa, para luego recibirlo con la otra mano. Toma un vaso y vierte el líquido cobrizo que se esparce sobre el hielo. Sus movimientos son precios y Jean se deleita con la elegancia que toma las botellas que brillan contra la luz cuando las agita en el aire y sirve el alcohol.

Su cabello negro parece suave, agitándose con cada movimiento por parte del barman. Sus ojos dorados examinan ese cuerpo masculino, es alto y de piernas largas. Viste un pantalón negro de tela y un chaleco de color blanco, que es holgado y de cuello abierto hasta la mitad de sus hombros. Con las mangas recogidas y un delatan en la cintura, de color negro también. Sin duda se ve muy sexy pero formal a la vez.

Jean no se da cuenta, cuando el vaso se detiene frente a él, el hielo resuena al chocar contra el vidrio y parpadeando lo toma para llevárselo a la boca.

— Gracias —dice Jean, recibiendo una sonrisa por respuesta.

El gesto lo aturde momentáneamente y no sabe por qué, pero tiene ganas de llorar. De acuerdo, ahí está pasando algo muy extraño, pero no tiene tiempo de procesarlo y agradece que el chico frente a él relaje la expresión, acomodándose en frente para secar vasos.

— Y dime, ¿vienes solo? —Pregunta el moreno dejando el vaso bajo la mesa de la barra—. Oh, lo siento, ni siquiera me he presentado, soy Marco Bodt.

Jean observa esa mano extenderse hasta él y una sonrisa se instala ahora en su propio rostro.

— Jean… —dice correspondiendo al gesto y aquel contacto produce una corriente eléctrica, cálida, que recorre ambos cuerpos. Se miran, Jean lo hace intensamente, mientras que el chico frunce el ceño confundido—. Jean Kirschtein, y sí, vengo solo.

Entonces sus manos se separan y Marco traga con fuerza, sin saber qué es lo que acaba de pasar. Vuelve a retomar su tarea de secar vasos. Sus ojos se fijan en el chico frente a él, de aspecto huraño, con una chaqueta con tachas en los hombros y un aro adornando su ceja con dos esferas plateadas, una debajo de la otra. Parece de cuidado, pero al hablar con él se muestra amigable y aunque solo han sido un par de palabras, Marco siente que ya lo conoce de alguna parte.

Su pelo es de color ceniza pero más oscuro en la parte de abajo. Rapado a los costados y atrás, dejándolo largo arriba, donde el cabello es más largo y cae desordenado hasta su frente. Marco desvía la mirada hacia el vaso que seca, para volver a acomodarlo junto a los otros. Esos ojos dorados se clavan en él de vez en cuando, puede sentirlo, es intenso y lo pone muy ansioso.

— Ésta es la primera vez que te veo por aquí, ¿te ha gustado el bar? —Pregunta Marco, con la extraña necesidad de mantener una conversación con aquel desconocido.

— Algo así, es tranquilo —responde bebiendo otro sorbo de aquel líquido, dejándolo rozar su lengua para luego caer caliente por su garganta—. ¿Y tú? ¿Trabajas aquí desde hace mucho?

— No mucho, la verdad, desde hace 8 meses más o menos —Explica el azabache terminando de secar los vasos y dejando el paño al lado de los mismos, para luego apoyar sus manos sobre la barra—. Necesito el dinero para correr con mis gastos personales ya que estoy estudiando, y bueno, este es el horario que más me acomoda.

Jean asiente, no se explica el por qué se siente tan atraído hacia el azabache, quiere oír todo lo que tiene para decir, sobre su vida, con quién vive, sus sueños, lo que le gusta, si tiene novia…

De nuevo su mente se ha dejado llevar, divaga en esos pensamientos, que según Jean, son extraños y vergonzosos, pero tampoco puede detenerlos.

— ¿Entonces, que estás estudiando? —Pregunta Jean, dándole otro sorbo a su vaso con lentitud, en tiempos prolongados, para alargar la conversación.

Marco lo mira, él suele ser amistoso con los clientes, pero al mismo tiempo conserva su cautela para no hablar más de lo debido y menos con un extraño. Aun así, siente como si lo conociera desde antes, _"de otra vida"._ Así que sigue conversando, interesado también en el otro.

— Estudio sicología, es mi segundo año —responde el moreno y Jean asiente sorprendido por la carrera, la cual le parece algo compleja—, ¿y tú?

— ¿Yo? Bueno… me estoy tomando mi tiempo. Quiero estudiar artes, pero es difícil decidirme —responde, nunca antes le ha contado eso a nadie. Siempre dice que está disfrutando de su vida, pero no es así, en parte. Porque sí la disfruta, pero también sabe que está haciendo tiempo antes de decidir la carrera que tanto le gusta—. Vivo en un departamento a cuatro cuadras de aquí, desde hace un año y allí pinto algunas cosas.

— Ya veo, yo vivo con una compañera de trabajo y su novia, también cerca de aquí, mientras busco un lugar para independizarme. Lo que espero sea pronto, no es fácil para un soltero ver tanta miel cada mañana —comenta riendo.

Pero aquella broma hace que a Jean le dé vuelta el estómago. La risa de Marco le parece realmente bella, pero pegajosa y él mismo ríe, pero también lo hace al saber que el chico está soltero. Es una felicidad efervescente, con dejes de ¿esperanza? Sí, eso es, y aunque no se explica qué es lo que sucede, decide rendirse ante aquello.

Marco realmente se siente extraño, pero a gusto. No quiere seguir pensando en lo que le pasa con Jean, al que apenas acaba de conocer, tampoco es como si pudiese darle muchas vueltas al asunto, eso se lo deja a su amigo Armin, el chico analítico y que es número uno en la clase. Lo más probable es que cuando le cuente aquello, el chico le hará preguntas sobre detalles que realmente olvidará, porque sus ojos están clavados en los gestos que hace Jean frente a él, distrayéndolo de todo a su alrededor.

De pronto una chica aparece tras la barra, tomando a Marco por sorpresa.

— No deberías estar filtreando en el trabajo, Marco —dice ella colocándose el mismo delantal que lleva puesto el azabache.

El sonrojo azota sus mejillas y Jean se delita con la linda imagen del chico. Marco está tan rojo que podría brillar (según Jean) y mira a la castaña que acaba de llegar con la boca abierta, haciendo que el "chico rudo" suelte una risita, pero eso no quita que esté igual de avergonzado.

— ¡Ymir!

— ¡Marco! —Exclama la chica usando el mismo tono que él, ganándose otra carcajada por parte de Jean.

Marco se lleva una mano al rostro, en un burdo intento de tapar su rostro ¿cómo es que su amiga puede ser tan desubicada? Jean es un desconocido, uno que le atrae mucho y eso lo hace el doble de vergonzoso. Ya no sabe ni siquiera como lo mirará, y sin darse cuenta ya lo está haciendo. Jean parece nervioso, pero divertido con la situación, aunque el sonrojo en sus pómulos no pasa desapercibido para él.

Todo eso le parece muy extraño y nuevo, porque a Marco nunca antes le ha llamado la atención alguien del sexo opuesto y aunque solo ha tenido una novia, jamás imaginó que alguna vez un chico, que además tiene una apariencia ruda, contrastando completamente con él, le atraería de una manera tan avasalladora.

— Comienza mi turno, Marco —dice Ymir interrumpiendo su choque de miradas—, así que ya puedes irte con tu noviecito a divertirte.

Marco no puede creer que ella incluso esté moviendo sus cejas, sí, de arriba a abajo de manera rápida. Con esa sonrisa insinuante y el tono de voz coqueto. ¿Pero qué pretende? ¿Hacer que Marco se ponga tan rojo como para desmayarse por la acumulación de sangre? Sí, un asesinato rápido para que por fin ella pueda tener privacidad con Christa.

El azabache mira a Jean, que termina de beberse el líquido restante de una sola vez, seguramente se irá y al pensar eso, Marco se siente repentinamente triste, no quiere que lo deje, quiere hablar con él un poco más. Pero nada sale de su boca mientras mira los gestos de aquel desconocido.

— Bueno, ¿qué te parece si caminamos juntos? —Pregunta Jean de pronto, haciendo que Marco se exalte levemente ante la sorpresa—, digo, ya sabes, es muy tarde y bueno, me agradas y…

— De acuerdo, gracias.

Jean se pierde en esos ojos por milésima vez en la noche, cafés y líquidos como el chocolate derretido. Siente mariposas en el estómago, ¿enserio? ¿Eso no pasa solo en las películas? O puede ser producto del alcohol. Pero lo duda, él ha estado bebiendo durante tanto tiempo que prácticamente se ha hecho inmune a la borrachera, y las competencias con Eren de "quién bebe más" contribuyeron con ello.

— Iré a cambiarme, espérame aquí, por favor —le indica Marco, girándose mientras desabrocha su delantal de color negro.

Jean lo ve alejarse por el final del pasillo, atravesando una puerta en el costado de la barra, donde ya no puede verlo. Suelta un suspiro, por fin se siente un poco más tranquilo y más ansioso al mismo tiempo. Las sensaciones que se atiborran en su mente son muchas, una mezcla de matices emocionales que no puede descifrar. Se siente atraído, a gusto, como si ellos se conocieran "de toda la vida". Esa frase resuena por su mente, buscando una explicación lógica, la cual no existe.

Pero no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en aquello, porque la chica de antes ha apoyado el codo en el mesón quedando frente a frente con Jean.

— Escúchame bien, chico rudo —dice Ymir con la mirada filosa, amenazante, como su tono de voz—, si le haces algo, te cortaré las bolas con una botella rota, para luego hacértelas comer ¿me has oído?

Jean frunce el ceño, y sostienen su mirada unos momentos, hasta que Marco aparece al otro lado de la barra parándose a su lado. Entonces ambos miran al chico que sonríe amablemente.

— Me agradas, Jean, procura que siga siendo así —dice Ymir con una sonrisa filosa, provocando un escalofrío en él.

— Bueno, ¿nos vamos? —Pregunta Marco sin captar la tensión entre esos dos.

Jean asiente, levantándose y dándole una última mirada a la chica, que ya está limpiando el mesón sin siquiera volver a tomarlos en cuenta.

Cuando salen a la calle, el aire frío provoca un gruñido en Jean, que se mete las manos a los bolsillos de manera brusca, a lo que Marco suelta una risita divertida por la reacción del chico.

— Tú amiga da miedo, lo juro.

— ¿Ymir? —Pregunta Marco, y Jean lo mira como diciendo _¿eso no es malditamente obvio? _Para luego volver su vista al frente—. Puede que sí, pero ella es muy amable a su manera.

Dicho eso, el brazo de Marco se desliza entre el de Jean. El contacto provoca que se estremezca, con el nerviosismo floreciendo por su estómago, haciéndolo temblar. Traga con fuerza y el silencio se instala entre ellos. No es incómodo, es mero nerviosismo ante lo que está sucediendo entre ellos.

Caminan unas cuadras más, cuando Marco se detiene parándose frente a Jean con una sonrisa amable.

— Yo sigo por aquí —dice Marco señalando la calle en dirección contraria a la del chico—. Gracias por acompañarme, Jean.

Su voz lo envuelve, masculina y amable. Su sonrisa, maldita sea, es tan bella, y ahora puede ver sus ojos cafés brillar bajo la luz de la luna, lejos de los faroles. Jean traga con fuerza, su cuerpo hormiguea por completo. Con la cercanía del azabache puede notar sus pecas, miles de puntitos unos tonos más oscuros que su piel adornando sus pómulos, las cuales le fascinan.

Quiere besarlo…

_Necesita_, besarlo…

Avanza sacando sus manos de los bolsillos y tomando el rostro de Marco para atraerlo hacia el suyo. Jean siente su respiración cuando se acerca, tibia, incitándolo, invitándolo a tocar esa boca, y sin poder resistirlo, sus labios hacen contacto. Se separa de inmediato, soltando un gruñido, impresionado por lo suave que se siente. Pero no pierde tiempo, y abriendo más su boca vuelve a succionar su labio inferior mientras Marco lo hace con el superior de manera tímida. Sus bocas resuenan haciendo que el azabache se ponga aún más rojo.

Se besan lento, suave, descubriéndose y saboreándose por primera vez. Mitigando una necesidad desconocida y aterradora.

La lengua de Jean se desliza entre sus labios pero no ahonda más, sintiendo la tibieza de esa cavidad abrumar todos sus sentidos.

El cosquilleo se extiende por ambos cuerpos, despertando antiguas sensaciones de añoranza, que ellos desconocen y comparten al mismo tiempo. Las manos de Marco se sujetan a la chaqueta de cuero de Jean, es fría y suave al mismo tiempo. No quiere abrir los ojos, el beso se siente demasiado bien, profundo y perfecto. Marco no tiene idea de por qué está haciendo algo como eso, pero su cuerpo parece ignorar a su mente cuando ésa boca acaricia la suya.

De pronto Jean se aleja jadeando y sus miradas chocan con intensidad.

— Vamos a mi departamento, Marco.

Su voz ronca, su mirada firme pero temerosa al mismo tiempo, sus manos que tiemblan aún apoyadas en sus mejillas. Todo se siente sublime, y aunque Marco está algo asustado, asiente sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

1. Wiskcola: es una mezcla entre whisky y bebida cola, con hielo y se sirve de inmediato.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora?

Sinceramente, imaginé el tono de voz de Jean con un cierto tinte de desesperación. Lo cual me llegó hasta el fondo del alma.

Ojalá les haya gustado, sobre todo a mi adorada Nolee (nena, el capítulo 10 de tu fic fue tan genial que aún estoy delirando) y espero sus lindos reviews con ansias, vamos que esta pareja se puede hacer mucho más masiva (/._.)/

Nos leemos el próximo miércoles (si es que este regreso a clases no me asesina en el proceso ¬¬)

Saludos y besos pegosos


	2. Parte II

**Notas del capítulo:**

Hola a todas! :DD Me alegra que a las que hayan leído les haya gustado el fic C: Pero sobre todo a Nolee, querida, ojalas te haya gustado tu regalo y que la demora haya sido compensada xdd

Ahora… a leer!

* * *

**II**

Marco siente el remezón de sensaciones, sentimientos encontrados que lo orillan a la profunda confusión que se mantiene en sus pensamientos desde que vio a ese chico llamado Jean.

_"__Vamos a mi departamento, Marco."_

Con esa frase muchas preguntas han gatillado en su cabeza, pero la más clara es "¿debería ir?" Pero en cuanto se cuestiona eso, la respuesta viene desde lo más profundo de su corazón… él _quiere_ ir.

Traga con dificultad, mirando esos ojos dorados, perdiéndose en ellos. Asiente y Jean sonríe, es un gesto de sincera felicidad, lo que termina por mandar su juicio a la mierda.

Jean lo toma de la mano y lo guía por la calle. El azabache no sabe que está haciendo, se deja llevar por lo que le dicta su instinto, siguiendo a ese desconocido (aunque tiene la sensación contraria con respecto a eso) hacia su departamento. Marco tiene un buen corazón, es inocente pero hasta cierto punto, sabe para qué es esa invitación y no es precisamente para conversar de la vida, pero también sabe que si le da vueltas a eso, el nerviosismo le ganará y terminará por arrepentirse.

Intenta reconocer las calles del lugar por si se ubica, con un débil intento por distraerse de lo que está sucediendo. Jean se ve como un chico rudo, de esos a los que les encanta estar metidos en peleas callejeras, en cambio él es todo lo contrario, prefiere la tranquilidad y evita los problemas a toda costa, entonces ¿por qué sigue a un desconocido que parece ser totalmente opuesto hasta su departamento? En ese momento es consiente del tacto de Jean, su mano se siente cálida, apretando la propia y guiándolo con firmeza, pero no es brusco. Sí, definitivamente Marco quiere ir con él.

El edificio parece tranquilo, no es ostentoso pero tampoco el desgastado lugar lleno de botellas de cerveza, como lo había imaginado. Marco se muerde el labio, tiene que evitar dejarse llevar por las apariencias de la gente de ahora en adelante. No se da cuenta cuando Jean abre la puerta de su departamento, invitándolo a entrar. Enciende la luz y Marco se maravilla con el interior.

— Wow —exclama mirando el pequeño cuarto. Es una sala con un sillón viejo, de cuero negro ya desgastado. La cocina es modelo americano [1] y parece muy limpia, pero eso no es lo que lo asombra, la razón es las muchas piezas de pinturas que tiene regadas por el lugar, algunas colgadas, otras apoyadas unas contra otras; se ven los materiales que utiliza para hacerlas y se maravilla con lo hermoso de su arte—. Esto es muy bonito, Jean. ¿Puedo ver una?

— C-claro.

Jean se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo al ver a Marco cruzar el pequeño cuarto para tomar una de sus pinturas. Se siente avergonzado y el sonrojo está latente en sus mejillas. Se acerca a él mientras los ojos del azabache parece brillar al estudiar el cuadro de muchos colores, parece el paisaje de la cuidad mirado desde alguna azotea, pero es de noche, aun así le parece oscuro y bello.

— Realmente me gusta… —comenta Marco y con una radiante sonrisa se gira hacia él, sus bocas quedan a escasos centímetros, desatando todos sus deseos.

Esta vez el que lo besa es Marco, tomándolo de la mejilla y atrayéndolo hacia sí. Deja como puede el cuadro sobre el sillón y con ambas manos lo atrae desde la nuca para profundizar el toque. Esta vez el beso es intenso, por fin están solos y la sorpresa del primero queda olvidada, dejando solo el deseo de más de ese húmedo contacto.

A trompicones, Jean lo guía hacia la puerta de su cuarto, chocando contra la puerta le quita la chaqueta, deslizando las manos por sus hombros. Marco se apoya contra la madera inclinando sus caderas haca delante, guiado por el tacto del castaño ceniza, que mete las manos bajo su playera de color azul para subirla a medida que sus palmas tocan esa piel caliente. Alza los brazos para facilitarle a Jean que quite la prenda, sus manos se aferran a la nuca del chico para besarse otra vez, pero esta vez la lengua de Jean danza fuera de su boca, mojando sus labios, mordisqueándolos de vez en cuando mientras aferra sus caderas.

Sintiendo la desesperación del momento, pero tratando de ir más lento, Jean besa su cuello, bajando directamente a su pecho y dándole una lamida al pezón del chico, que suelta un jadeo. Marco no sabía que aquello se sintiera tan bien, que en esa zona fuera tan sensible, porque con cada mordisco juguetón, con cada lamida y succión, una corriente viaja hasta su miembro.

— Jean…

El chico alza la vista mientras su boca baja por la línea del abdomen de Marco, con esos músculos ligeramente marcados pero lo suficiente para hacerlo ver masculino. Jean termina de rodillas, mordiendo la cadera del azabache, desata el cinturón y escucha como el otro traga con fuerza. Aunque Jean intenta pensar, su mente ha quedado en blanco, como si la boca de Marco lo hubiese puesto en automático, con el único objetivo de descubrir esa piel.

Marco observa atento y muy nervioso como Jean lo despoja de toda prenda, hasta dejarlo solo con el bóxer, que ya está húmedo y le aprieta de manera casi dolorosa. Siente la vergüenza calentar sus mejillas, pero cuando esa mano se desliza sobre su eje, todo se disuelve, se vuelve nada y al mismo tiempo todo.

— Vaya, Marco —dice, su voz ronca provoca que el chico se estremezca con deleite, su nombre suena muy bien proveniente de esos labios—, estás muy duro aquí.

Para cuando el de pecas vuelve a mirarlo, Jean tiene su pene entre las manos, masturbándolo con un vaivén lento pero apretado.

— ¡Espera! ¡Jean! —Exclama Marco llevado una mano a los cabellos del chico, que suaves se enredan entre sus dedos, pero eso no logra distraerlo de lo caliente de su boca alrededor de su erección.

Jean succiona la punta, para luego lamerse los labios y metérselo todo de una sola vez, ganándose un jadeo aún más fuerte. Chupa con fuerza cada vez que lo saca y cuando entra, su lengua acaricia toda la extinción. Los ojos de Marco se pierden en él, a pesar de la vergüenza del acto, termina por apoyar ambas manos en la cabeza de Jean en busca de apoyo, sintiendo las cosquillas que le provocan los cabellos rapados a los costados, que raspan en sus palmas con cada movimiento de esa boca. Para cuando Jean vuelve a alzar la vista, sus ojos se encuentran, desatando una nueva oleada de sentimientos. Con la punta de aquel miembro sobre sus labios, Jean saca la lengua para acariciar la zona, haciendo que Marco tiemble abruptamente, frunciendo el ceño y gimiendo con fuerza.

Se levanta limpiando la comisura de sus labios con el dedo pulgar y Marco se pregunta cómo mierda puede ser tan erótico y verse tan masculino al mismo tiempo. Ya no lo resiste y se lanza a sus brazos en busca de esa boca, hambriento de más.

Con aquel beso, Jean cierra sus ojos y una imagen viene a su mente, es borrosa, parece que incluso fuera el recuerdo de alguien más, peor no, está en su mente en esos instantes: Hay un chico de bella sonrisa, que le habla sobre algo, pero las palabras son inentendibles. Viste una chaqueta de color café con un logo en el costado izquierdo y está usando algo amarrado a sus piernas, son unas cajas metálicas, pero por más que intenta saber qué son, realmente lo desconoce. Pero lo que más lo asombra, es el parecido de ese chico con Marco, sus ojos, sus pecas y esa sonrisa reluciente. _Todo_.

Frunce el ceño, aturdido por aquellas imágenes, pero todo se mezcla con las sensaciones que despierta Marco en ese momento. Cuando por fin vuelve en sí, se da cuenta que el azabache está sobre la cama, apoyado en sus codos para verlo mejor. Jean jadea sorprendido, pero su cuerpo parece responder por sí mismo y lamiéndose los labios vuelve a la tarea que ha dejado a medio hacer.

Con cada movimiento, los ojos de Marco captan todo con fascinación. Observa los tatuajes que tiene Jean desde los hombros hasta las muñecas, esas famosas "mangas". Intenta discernir las formas, pero los dibujos se mezclan entre sí: calaveras, llamas, lo que parece una serpiente, un ojo, una rosa. Se le ven muy bien, con unos brazos duros que mantienen la forma y reluce el color de cada trazo.

Jean pasa los brazos sobre su cabeza, hasta agarrar la tela de su espalda y tira, quitándose la playera sin mangas de color negro. La arroja a algún lado del cuarto y apoyando la rodilla sobre el colchón se desata el cinturón mientras se lame los labios. Marco lo mira atento como las prendas son quitadas del cuerpo del chico, y pronto las manos comienzan a hormiguearle por tocar esa piel clara. Entonces sus ojos ven el tatuaje en la cadera derecha de Jean, justo bajo su oblicuo, es la cabeza de un caballo dibujada con trazos de color negro, capturando la figura con sus características principales. Un hermoso tatuaje al estilo _lineal._ Marco no sabe por qué, pero tiene ganas de reír con ello.

Cuando el chico se coloca sobre su cuerpo, Marco alza la mano para tocar el tatuaje y dándole una lamida a su mentón pregunta:

— ¿Qué significado tiene? —Sus dedos se deslizan sobre su piel causándole un cosquilleo agradable a Jean.

— Fue una apuesta con Eren, un amigo.

— ¿Un apuesta dices? —Marco parpadea varias veces, alzando una ceja sin poder creer que se haya tatuado por algo así.

— Sip. Después de una borrachera épica, desperté y tenía un ardor en la zona, no me acuerdo de nada. Él terminó con un lobo, pero en la cadera izquierda —explica besando su boca, bajando por su cuello mientras acaricia su abdomen—. Pero no hablemos de eso…

Otro suspiro escapa desde los labios de Marco cuando Jean tironea de su bóxer para quitarlo, haciendo que el azabache alce la cadera para facilitar la acción.

— Marco —susurra tragando con dificultad, mirando al pecoso sobre su cama, completamente a su merced—. ¿Estás seguro? Esto… yo no sé si pueda… detenerme.

A esas alturas Jean no sabe por qué está rojo, está tan nervioso por lo que va a suceder que apenas puede creerlo. Pero cuando Marco se inclina hacia él para deslizar su lengua a lo largo de su cuello, mordiendo su mentón, sabe que aunque él se niegue, ya será tarde, su juicio ha sido olvidado en lo más profundo de su mente.

Con los dedos bañados en lubricante, Jean se recuesta contra el respaldo de la cama mientras insta al azabache para que acomode sus piernas a cada lado, sobre él, dejando el rostro de Marco frente a su miembro. Esa pose le facilita a Jean poder mover sus dedos dentro del chico, que se aferra a sus muslos con nerviosismo. Marco se siente muy expuesto, pero demasiado expectante a lo que hará el castaño ceniza con su cuerpo.

Sus dedos se mueven dentro y fuera, se sienten suaves y se deslizan con facilidad, ayudado por el líquido. Se siente incómodo, pero también muy bien. Los dedos de Jean son largos y tocan sus paredes dándole un placer que jamás creyó posible sentir en aquella zona, mientras el tercer dedo se abre paso. Marco se crispa levemente ante el dolor, pero el goce pronto se mezcla entre sus sensaciones. Está abrumado y por ello busca distraer su mente. El miembro de Jean está inhiesto frente a su rostro, la idea cruza por su mente, pero Marco duda, jamás ha hecho algo como eso, ni siquiera ha estado con un chico antes, intenta recordar cómo el castaño ceniza se lo hizo hace un rato y toma aquel miembro que se siente duro entre sus manos. Los labios de Marco acarician la punta con delicadeza, para luego lamer bajo ésta justo entre sus pliegues. Repite la acción con algo de duda.

— Aaah… —suspira Jean y el azabache tiene ganas de sonreír.

Con más seguridad y buscando más de esos gemidos, se relame los labios para meter el trozo de carne por completo, hasta que choca con su garganta. Otro gemido, esta vez es más audible y solo quiere soltar una carcajada ante sus aciertos.

Jean apenas puede concentrarse, su intención de esa pose no era precisamente una felación por parte de los dos, sino buscar comodidad para Marco, además no creyó que él se fuera a atrever a chupársela, y a pesar de la inexperiencia del chico, se siente increíble. Su boca está caliente y húmeda, siente la saliva de Marco escurrir por su miembro y el placer es tan húmedo que su mente comienza a perderse en lapsus de placer.

— Aah... Marco —suelta Jean con un jadeo y el azabache se contrae, apretando sus dedos, que se mueven para dilatarlo.

Todo se siente demasiado bien, sincronizado y perfecto. Como si se conocieran a la perfección, pero al mismo tiempo se van descubriendo. Jean se siente abrumado y sabe que si no se apresura se correrá antes de tiempo. Saca los dedos, ganándose un bufido y sonríe, se acerca y abre esas nalgas para que su lengua acaricie ese palpitante orificio.

— ¡Espera! No… —gime Marco preso de la vergüenza, pero debe admitir que eso se siente demasiado bien. Aquel músculo entrando y saliendo, preparándolo con maestría, haciéndolo delirar—. Aaaah…

Jean moja sus dedos de nuevo y lleva cuatro a su interior, dos de cada mano, el índice y el corazón, para tratar de dilatarlo un poco más. No quiere que sea muy doloroso, quiere que sea perfecto y que ambos disfruten por igual. Por suerte Marco parece relajado y recibe sus dígitos con relativa facilidad. Desliza su lengua de nuevo, escuchando los gemidos que Marco le regala con total erotismo, aunque él no es consciente de eso, de cómo su voz excita a Jean hasta el punto de sentir que solo con eso podría correrse.

Jamás le ha sucedido algo como eso. Si bien él es un chico con una vasta experiencia, nada se compara con lo que está viviendo con Marco. Es un deseo sublime, que va más allá de toda explicación lógica, como si sus cuerpos hubiesen sido creados para estar juntos, para volverse uno. Se siente como un imán, atraído por esa piel salpicada de pecas, suave y de aroma masculino. Es sublime y su mente no piensa en nada más que no sea él, en tocarlo, poseerlo y hacer que toque el cielo con la punta de sus dedos, juntos.

— Ven aquí —le señala Jean para ayudarlo a girarse y tumbarlo sobre la cama.

Marco jadea con la saliva escurriendo por sus labios, está tan sonrojado que sus pecas resaltan aún más. Jean se acomoda entre sus piernas, recorriendo su torso con las manos, admirando esos músculos levemente marcados, duros y sexys. Tan sudado que el olor de su cuerpo hace que se le haga agua la boca.

Se inclina para besar su mejilla y llegar hasta su oído, tocando todo a su paso.

— Relájate, Marco, voy a entrar.

El azabache traga con fuerza, hipnotizado por es voz ronca y siente su interior contraerse por los nervios, ansioso por lo que vendrá. Respira para relajarse, sabe que su nerviosismo no ayudará. Entonces lo siente, como se va adentrando en él a ritmo lento, pero constante. Siente el ardor de la intrusión y se aferra a los hombros de Jean, que se sostiene en el colchón, quedando de frente a él.

— Tranquilo, ya entró, lo hiciste bien.

— Está… está caliente, Jean —suelta el chico con ojos llorosos, pero soportándolo de buena manera, es un hombre a fin y al cabo.

Pero esas palabras han despertado algo dentro del castaño ceniza, una excitación que lo hace estremecer.

— ¿Jean? —Pregunta Marco sintiendo el duro eje endurecerse aún más en su interior.

Con un gruñido sale con lentitud y entra con rapidez, para acostumbrar al chico y evitarle el dolor.

Pero es su primera vez y aunque Jean ha hecho un excelente trabajo en la preparación, el dolor en su parte baja es punzante. Aun así no quiere que se detenga, desea sentirlo aún más adentro, llenándolo por entero. Quiere ser suyo, _como siempre debió haber sido._

Ese pensamiento se le hace extraño, pero es en lo último que piensa porque Jean ya ha adquirido un ritmo y se mueve dentro de él de manera intensa. El dolor se esfuma, opacado por un violento placer, con una fiel mezcla de ardor. Marco se pregunta un instante si es que es masoquista y quiere soltar una carcajada, pero eso ya no importa, nada importa, solo ese momento, en el que él y Jean son uno. No sabe por qué es tan importante, pero solo quiere vivirlo y guardarlo en su memoria.

Jean suelta un jadeo, intentando concentrarse en medir su fuerza, pero el interior de Marco está tan caliente y suave que nubla su juicio a ratos. Teme perder el control, dejarse llevar y comenzar a embestir con fuerza desmedida.

— Mierda, Marco —jadea sobre sus labios, sintiendo el calor de sus jadeos contra su boca.

Esos ojos cafés lo miran, como si vieran más allá dentro de él. Marco alza sus manos y toma su rostro para besarlo, succionando sus labios, tomándolos y no haciéndolo, jugueteando con ellos. Alza las piernas y las envuelve en las caderas de Jean, para separar su rostro levemente.

— Muévete, Jean —dice Marco con una voz extraña, cargada de lujuria y un deseo escondido, el cual el otro se muere por satisfacer—. Tómalo todo de una vez. Todo de mí.

Una emoción arrolladora posee al castaño ceniza, que jadea cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Se sienta tomando las caderas de Marco para alzar más su trasero y poder moverse con mayor facilidad.

Las embestidas se vuelven rápidas, Jean se deja llevar por fin, sediento de él, buscando poseer y marcar todo a su paso.

— ¡AAAH! —Grita Marco arqueándose con fuerza, enterrando los pies en el colchón para sostenerse.

Jean se detiene y lo observa unos momentos, para luego sonreír con lujuria.

— ¿Acaso he dado con _tu punto dulce, _Marco? —Pregunta con un tinte de gracia, pero con el deseo deslizándose espeso por sus palabras.

Sale con cuidado y vuelve a embestir en el mismo ángulo, dando de lleno contra el lugar que hace a Marco retorcerse de placer. Se siente tan bien que su cuerpo tiembla por completo, amenazando con no volver a responder. La fricción es tan húmeda y deliciosa que pronto el pecoso se ve abrumado y sus gemidos son liberados, saliendo con fuerza y desesperación desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Jean se mueve con fuerza, preso del placer y deleitándose con esa voz. Observa su piel perlada en sudor y pecas que se esparcen por sus hombros y caderas, justo bajo su ombligo; su aroma inunda sus fosas nasales incitándolo aún más. Marco se vuelve tan estrecho que ya no le es posible seguir. Se inclina para abrazar ese cuerpo, sintiendo las piernas y los brazos envolver su cuerpo.

— Marco… Marco… —susurra Jean como si de una plegaria se tratara, perdido en su interior.

Acaban, unidos por las sensaciones, por un orgasmo tan violento que adormece sus extremidades. Todo se mezcla, sus alientos, sus aromas, el sudor y sus sentimientos. Porque Jean tiene la sensación de que deseaba hacer esto desde hace tanto, que apenas puede soportarlo.

_Por fin Marco es suyo. _

El sol se cuela por la ventana, entre las cortinas de color rojo, convirtiendo la luz de un amanecer en la de un atardecer. Pero Marco no logra distraerse solo con eso, y con el rostro escondido en el pecho de Jean, ni siquiera quiere moverse. Cuando despertó ya estaba entre sus brazos, de eso ya más de media hora, pero se siente tan bien, tan cómodo, que no quiere alejarse.

Pero el asunto no es tan fácil, el recuerdo de todas las cosas que hicieron hace tan solo unas horas asaltan sus pensamientos, haciéndolo temblar de vez en cuando y hundiéndolo en la vergüenza. Jamás creyó que sería capaz de hacer todo eso, tampoco se arrepiente, pero la pregunta que ronda en su mente es: ¿qué sucederá ahora? Jean es un chico de un mundo diferente, es desenvuelto y seguramente hace ese tipo de cosas con desconocidos muy a menudo. No lo está juzgando, es solo que no sabe cómo manejar aquello. Porque para Marco ha sido especial, algo tan hermoso y adictivo que su pecho duele de solo pensar que eso puede ser solo sexo casual para Jean.

No, definitivamente no puede soportarlo.

Marco se remueve con suavidad, pero aun así despierta a Jean, que aleja sus brazos para poder estirarse soltando un bostezo.

— Buenos días —lo saluda el moreno con una sonrisa suave y Jean se deleita con la imagen de sus pecas bañadas por la luz matutina.

No alcanza a decir nada, Marco se ha sentado en el borde de la cama y se coloca la ropa interior. Jean traga con fuerza, ¿se irá? ¿Tan pronto? Mierda, es cierto, Marco nunca ha estado con un chico, puede ser que esté arrepentido y que ya no quiera volver a verlo. Siente como su estómago se encoje, su garganta se aprieta y sus ojos arden, como si todo diera vueltas a su alrededor. Pero por más que quiere hablar, ninguna palabra sale de su boca.

En silencio, Marco se viste mientras Jean solo se coloca el bóxer y su playera, se queda quieto al borde de la cama, esperando atento cualquier movimiento por parte del pecoso. Es entonces que el chico sale del cuarto.

Marco se irá, no quiere volver a verlo, lo sabe, quizás lo que hicieron fue muy apresurado, ahora está arrepentido. Jean traga con fuerza, se destaca por hablar de más, por decir lo que piensa sin detenerse a meditarlo, pero esta vez nada sale de sus labios. Todo es muy confuso, tiene miedo de cagarla, pero más que eso, tiene miedo de oír de esos labios que es el fin, que no quiere verlo nunca más.

Se detienen en la puerta y Jean siente el _deja vû, _no es la primera vez que lo pierde, no se explica aquello, cuando Marco se gira mirándolo intensamente. Ambos siguen sin decir una palabra, pero sus bocas entre abiertas dan cuenta de que tienen un montón de cosas que decir. Pero ninguno lo hace.

Con un suspiro suave, Marco toma el pomo de la puerta y lo gira abriéndola.

— Gracias por todo, Jean —dice, pero no es lo único, quiere confesar que ha sido la experiencia más increíble de toda su vida, que aunque llevan horas de conocerse, siente como si su corazón le perteneciera desde mucho antes. Pero se lo calla, seguramente para Jean eso sea algo incómodo, uno no quiere escuchar esas confesiones de sus amantes de una noche.

Sale del departamento, pero en cuanto se gira esa sonrisa se borra de su rostro. Avanza, intenta mantener un paso tranquilo, pero no puede, siente como si estuviera corriendo, pero también como si fuera caminando con una lentitud increíble. Su respiración se agita con el corazón martilleándole las costillas. Se acabó, eso fue todo y ahora debe guardar esos recuerdos en su memoria.

Marco siente una mano aférralo por el brazo, se detiene y suelta un jadeo al girarse. Jean está parado frente a él, con los ojos brillando con intensidad. Se le corta la respiración cuando esos labios son lamidos y la mano de él se aferra más a su brazo.

— No te vayas, Marco —pide Jean con la voz entre cortada, temblando de miedo, pero sus ojos se ven tan seguros que Marco se siente derretir con la oleada de sentimientos que ha despertado dentro de él—. Quédate conmigo.

_Para siempre._

_8 meses después…_

Jean se acomoda la bufanda alrededor del cuello, con un gorro caído de color negro protegiéndolo del frío. De verdad, como odia esa sensación. Pero en cuanto ese brazo pasa entre el suyo, la oleada de calor que lo recorre lo obliga a bajarse la bufanda un poco más, mira a Marco y este le sonríe entendido sus gestos, conociéndolo como nunca nadie más lo ha hecho.

Se detienen frente al edificio, donde ven a Armin en la puerta, acompañado de un hombre bajo, que tiene la misma altura que el rubio. El hombre se acerca y deposita un beso sobre sus labios, antes de bajar los escalones y partir.

Jean y Marco le seden el paso a aquel hombre elegante, con un abrigo de color negro. Cuando llegan junto a Armin, este los mira un tanto avergonzado por haber presenciado eso.

— De verdad, no sé cómo alguien tan tierno como tú, esta con un hombre como Levi, en serio, da miedo.

— Creo que los polos opuestos se atraen, ¿no, Jean? —comenta Armin encogiéndose de hombros, lanzando la indirecta hacia él.

Jean y Marco comenzaron a salir después de aquella noche. Se mudaron a un departamento, juntos. Tiempo después se dieron cuenta de que Armin es el mejor amigo de infancia de Eren y entre todas las salidas amistosas, el grupo de amigos de ambos creció bastante. Ahora todos se juntan mayormente en el departamento de Eren.

— Supongo que tienes algo fuerte esta vez —dice Jean abriendo el refrigerador del castaño.

— Solo ron, lo demás es cerveza.

— ¡¿Cómo mierda puedes tomar cerveza con este frío?!

— Porque no todos somos unos debiluchos como tú, cara de caballo —dice Eren chocándolo con el hombro al pasar.

En la sala Reiner y Bertholdt acomodan las sillas y hacen a un lado la mesa de centro mientras Annie se sienta en el sillón, donde Eren se deja caer a su lado para enlazar su mano con la de ella.

— ¡Marco! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar algunas cosas y nos preparas unos tragos? —Propone Connie con una sonrisa animada—. En serio viejo, no hay como tus vainas.

— Me parece excelente, Connie.

—Voy por el auto —se ofrece Mikasa dirigiéndose a la puerta, seguida del calvito.

Ambos salen del departamento a la carrera y Marco los va a seguir, pero su mano es sujetada por la de Jean y cuando se gira sus ojos hacen contacto. Una mirada intensa, cargada del amor que se profesan desde mucho antes que lo supieran, _de otra vida. _Porque aunque sus antepasados no pudieron estar juntos, la vida les ha regalado una nueva oportunidad para ser felices, sin masacres, sin dolor, sin muerte. Una vida para estar juntos.

Marco sonríe y se inclina para depositar un tierno beso sobre sus labios, alza la mano y acaricia su mejilla.

— Nos vemos, te traeré whisky.

— Cuídate, Marco —dice Jean en despedida, sonriendo ante la atención por parte del pecoso.

Sus manos se sueltan y Marco se va. Pero nunca más será sin retorno.

Porque el destino es caprichoso. Pero su amor es sincero, tanto como para doblegar sus caminos y volver a encontrarse.

En cualquier parte del universo.

_En todas las vidas._

* * *

1. Cocina Modelo Americano: es una cocina que tiene una mesa larga que la separa del living. Es pequeña y ahorra espacio.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Aaaaw, siento que me puse muy emotiva en la última parte TwT Pero es que estos dos sacan lo más meloso de mí… y me encanta! En lo personal amé ese lado "rudo" de Jean, con tatuajes y piercings incluidos ¬w¬ y aunque Marco es más sencillo, me parece igual de interesante, siendo barman, carajo! Me lo imagino con ese uniforme *-*

Aquí les dejo el link con unos tatuajes que encontré y son como me imaginaba el de Jean y Eren xD

www . facebook photo . php?fbid=1481928795384000&set=a . 1479649965611883 . 1073741863 . 100007006803159&type=3&theater

Queridísima Nolee, espero que te haya gustado :D Lo escribí con mushio amorsh y feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Nena, por favor no dejes de escribir *-* amo tu fic! (pronto sicopatearé los demás xD) Escribes increíble, me encanta la forma en que trabajas las personalidades y espero seguir leyendo más de tus trabajos :3 Eres talentosísima!

Y con esto me despido C:

Saludos y besos pegosos


End file.
